<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna drive you wild, wild, wild... by RonnieAndrews2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388753">I wanna drive you wild, wild, wild...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieAndrews2020/pseuds/RonnieAndrews2020'>RonnieAndrews2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Riverdale Kink Week 2020, Romance, Smut, Songfic, Summer Vacation, Varchie!Centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieAndrews2020/pseuds/RonnieAndrews2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Archie, where are you driving us?” yells Veronica for the second time since they drive off Riverdale High’s parking lot, tires squeaking the pavement and leaving a tray of smoke behind them. </p><p>OR</p><p> The (short ?) sequel of a ride with Archie and Veronica in a getaway car. </p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna drive you wild, wild, wild...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsmile/gifts">andsmile</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/gifts">monicaposh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/gifts">Tuesdayschildd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, </p><p>I am back with what was supposed to be my kink week piece but took me ages to write. My style is still not fluid, I completely suck at writing smut and my English needs major improvement, but I wanted to go through with my idea. </p><p>This fiction is dedicated to @andsmile, @monicaposh  and @Tuesdayschildd because you inspired me so much to write, and your works literally saved me during the first lockdown!</p><p>Andsmile (Vik?): "Leave the light on" is one of my favorite fictions ever. The song 11:11 is in my daily mix and I got heavily inspired by the car ride when they are vibing to The Killers like the two idiots in love they are. </p><p>Tuesdayschildd: I can say the exact same thing about "Give me all you Midgnights" and New Year's Eve. I love all your fictions and just like for the other girls, I can't really pick a favorite (mmm but if I really had to, I'd chose: GMAYM, Let it Snow, Someone like you, Chock'lit Shoppe...<br/>Well, I think that now we all know why I can't decide x) )</p><p>And what can I say about monicaposh. This girl has created my favorite fiction ever,  "Love and Loyalties"! A mix of everything: fluff, angst, smut, suspense,  ballerina V!, hot-sexy businessman Archie Andrews, etc... And I love that it acknowledges the fact that Veronica is the epitome of loyalty.<br/>My fiction was clearly not inspired by this universe, and much more a sort of a modern version of  Varchie from Across the Stars the '70s (I am still crying, which is not fun) mixed with the spirit of her kink week series. </p><p>I know my writing is not anywhere near your level of excellence but I wanted to give a huge shout-out to your work and most importantly, thank you for all your amazing contributions.</p><p> </p><p>HUGE PS:  this chapter was inspired by John Legend's song, Wild.<br/>The intro song is Getaway Car by Taylor Swift. This one is more random and the lyrics don't really match.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>                                                               </p><p>                                                       </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You were drivin'</em><br/>
<em>The getaway car</em><br/>
<em>We were flyin'</em><br/>
<em>But we'd never get far</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “Archie, where are you driving us?” yells Veronica for the second time since they drive off Riverdale High’s parking lot, tires squeaking the pavement and leaving a tray of smoke behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re acting crazy! Bolting out like that before Kevin gets to cut the bow... That’s completely irresponsible! “She scolds while bowing down to take something out of her purse. Not long after, her hands are busy trying to frenetically tie a little piece of black satin around her head, but her beautiful raven locks keep flying out the scarf. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrews Construction sponsored most of the renewal costs, and even if you might not be managing it, you’re the official owner of the company! The public face!” She exclaims exasperatedly like she doesn’t understand how he doesn’t get it. </p><p> </p><p>Archie sighs heavily and attempts to get rid of his suit jacket that only worsens the ambient heat and his complete disdain for formal attires. He had already loosened his tie almost immediately after Veronica helped him fix it, and by his first flute of champagne, he had buried it somewhere inside his back pockets. It had the intimidating raven-haired beauty cast him flaming gazes across the gymnasium, and not the kind he would have hoped to draw out.</p><p> </p><p>He is surely aware of the importance of this ceremony for the company his father sacrificed everything to keep alive, but sometimes he gets overwhelmed by all these responsibilities he never anticipated. Much like his father, he doesn’t know where to put himself in this sort of event where everyone only speaks about financial schemes, investment projects, and ten-year business plans. He prefers to devolve what he calls “logistics” to his manager and the team of people that works for him.</p><p>Veronica on the other hand was a natural. She successfully ran two establishments before they even finished high school, and was the ultimate brain of their businesses. He honestly didn’t know how he’d figure out how to do anything without her. It comforts him in the revelation he had years ago when he found her: they perfectly complement each other in every regard, like two half of a complete person.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Soulmates.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It makes him smile to himself when he remembers fragments of a snowy afternoon in a sweet hereafter…</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Our</em> company…”  He finally dares to interrupt in a quiet grumble, while still struggling to retrieve his right sleeve with his hands on the wheel.</p><p>She probably doesn’t hear him or chooses to ignore him because she’s soon stating matter-of-factly.</p><p>“You had to be there.”</p><p>The tone of her voice is irrevocable, and he swallows whatever he had to say.  Archie thinks that he might have irritated her more than anticipated, and it gets him suddenly concerned about the execution of his plan.</p><p>It’s then Veronica unexpectedly slips her hands under the shoulder pads of his jacket, and in a sharp pull, she finally gets him out of the restraining fabric. Even above his dress shirt, the feel of her touch is inflaming his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right…” She starts softly, discarding the jacket on the backseat without much caution. He thinks that she might be done scolding him, but then she deadpans dryly:</p><p> </p><p> “<em>We both</em> had to be there”</p><p> </p><p>Archie could see from the corner of his eyes that Veronica was waving at him her left hand where the blinding sun rays of the late afternoon were reflecting on her shiny diamond ring.  His heart stutters in his chest because even two years later, he still can’t believe that he married <em>her</em>, his dream girl.  Veronica Lodge, <em>Andrews</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Will this feeling ever get away? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He hopes it won't.</p><p> </p><p>Archie takes a quick look at his beautiful wife and she’s facing the road, looking pissed off, to say the least.</p><p>She’s wearing one of her iconic pearl-embroidered collar top with white short ruffled sleeves and something about the emerald of the fabric makes her caramel skin glow even more. He can’t help but look down to her legs for more miles of that golden skin in a short pleated skirt. He couldn’t help but notice how the tight fabric made wanders to her ass, swaying in front of him the whole afternoon. His hands were itching to run through the fabric, and mostly beneath…</p><p>Archie doesn’t know much about fashion but he knows that there is something about the color of her top matched with her teasing skirt that makes his tongue dry and his blood pump south.  It’s also one of the major reasons why he had to drag her out of their old school before he’d lose it.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I don’t particularly care about attending some sort of random small-town opening ceremonies. It’s not like it’s the Met Gala or something...”  She starts ranting and Archie is trying his best to think of an answer that will both calm her anger and save him the next eleven minutes to be specific, and that’s if the time shown on the car radio dial is accurate...</p><p>“But we promised Kevin we would be here for his first big ceremony…” She points out bitterly, chasing a rebellious strand of hair who escaped the scarf and into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Archie perfectly knows how much Veronica hates it when her hair gets disheveled from the wind so he slows down because he’s not <em>actually</em> trying to get murdered. </p><p>It’s one thing to hush her in his new convertible jalopy in the middle of an event -without any explanation- and another to mess with her appearance, even if for him she’s always so stunning no matter what. </p><p>They found each other a bit more than ten years ago, dated almost immediately, lived together since their college junior year, and been together through every low and every high but he still doesn’t remember a moment she didn’t awestruck him with her natural beauty and the way she carries herself so elegantly in any situation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He also knows she’s right. The reopening ceremony of Riverdale High after three months of summer break, during which the old building had been completely renewed and expanded, was Kevin’s first big event as new Mayor Keller of Riverdale. Their old friend was elected last spring after a wrenching electoral campaign against no one other than Ethel Mugs herself, another fellow classmate from the time they were students at Riverdale High. </p><p>After Ethel was caught rigging the election, with the help of Dilon Doiley's hacking habilities, Betty had mischievously pointed out, during one of their monthly double dates, that it was an “additional failure in Ethel’s list of attempts to win the heart of people through manipulation”. It made Ronnie snorts a laugh around the stroke of her chocolate milkshake and Jughead outrightly choke on his burger, which was pretty exceptional since Archie never thought that his beanie-wearing friend took the time of chewing his food before gobbling it. Needless to precise that Archie didn’t understand what his blonde best friend meant, and didn’t bother to ask because he knew that somehow Jughead will mock him for not picking on the joke…</p><p> </p><p>The point is that Kevin, newly elected as Riverdale’s youngest mayor - 27 to be exact-, made a point of honor to put the education of Riverdale’s youth as a priority. It meant bigger classes, more activities, better teachers (ones that have a real, strictly professional interest in their students), and overall, investing more resources to occupy the teenagers and keep them away from the shady and perilous lurking that almost got them killed more times than he could count. </p><p> </p><p>As an election gift, and because the cause was ultimately dear to their hearts, Mayor Keller asked two of Riverdale High’s most famous alumni to join the party: Archie Andrews, world-wide famous singer, and Veronica Lodge-Andrews, talented stylist/ successful businesswoman/ founder of “V Couture”/ part-time model and CEO of Lodge Industries, as well as more professional caps than the number of albums Archie has listed on his discography. </p><p>He’s not even being self-deprecating or modest, he knows he’s a successful musician with millions of fans all around the world, but Veronica… She’s just above and beyond.</p><p>She manages completely different businesses from real estate to restaurants, designs clothes, and is the stunning ambassador of her own brand, both on the glossy pages of magazines and on the board meetings. With all of this whirlwind going in her own professional life, Veronica still finds the time to help him out figure out how to work his busy schedule or how to negotiate his latest contract with his new label. It always amazes him how such a little person can be so resourceful, <em>a force to be reckoned.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Added to the insane and sometimes potentially dangerous frenzy they generate, the price to pay for being "America's new golden couple" is that they barely had time to enjoy each other. Always buried in papers, hopping off planes, or riding on a bus tour, their flourishing careers took its toll on their marriage. It got to a point they started "crossing" paths in the hallways that lead to their Upper West side penthouse, him coming back at dawn from an extended studio session, and her leaving for an early meeting at Lodges Industries.</p><p>And when their schedules allowed them a couple of hours in what used to be their love nest, they'd spend it arguing over anything and everything. The missing and physical distance between them turned into animosity and resentment. On a fateful night of April, after Veronica bailed on another one of their date night for an umpteenth creative meeting at V-Couture, Archie, decided he could no longer stand there, waiting for someone that was no longer coming home. He was completely freaked out by the slightest eventuality of her finally realizing how out of his league she was and replacing him with one of those preppy hair-slicked guys her father used to line up in front of her. Fifteen minutes later, he was bursting into the doors of her office to find her, alone, drawing sketches for the next collection. There was no creative meeting or any kind of meetings, all things considered, she just didn't want to admit that she neglected them, <em>and him</em> by the same occasion, because she got inspired. Archie ended up accusing her of treating him like some sort of project she was done with and Veronica reproached him of being unsupportive of her professional career. It became evident that they couldn't keep pretending like everything was okay and that's what the normal life of two successful individuals in a healthy relationship was supposed to be. Instead of working on a solution, drafts were thrown on the floor and doors slammed behind.</p><p>They broke up.</p><p> It took Veronica and Archie a call from their respective mothers, a good admonishment talk with Betty, and exactly 45 hours to realize that there is no such thing as “life” without their other half.  </p><p>They found their way back to each other just how they met, in a dinner, except to the fact that they had been parent-trapped by the Jones at their usual Manhattan burger spot. The second she saw him sitting with Jughead on their usual booth, looking completely defeated with his messy red hair and dark circles, Veronica ran towards him, shedding hot tears. He immediately stood up, welcoming her in his arms and panting heavily against her raven locks, thinking he could never again breathe an air that wasn't soaked up in her scent. After holding tightly on each other, as if their lives depended on it, and maybe it did, they decided that their marriage was more than worthy of making drastic adjustments in their work routine. They would both slow down on their respective agendas: no more world tours, less over-programming, and more subcontracting. </p><p> </p><p>This little trip to Riverdale on the last weekend of August was a part of their recent agreement that took the last couple of months to set up and perfect with their teams. </p><p>Before going back to a lighter schedule in September, Archie and Veronica were supposed to enjoy the privacy and calm that their hometown provided to try and regain energy, visit the friends and family that resettled in town, take a tour of the places where they found each other and most importantly, make up for all the lost time they spent arguing over the last year. </p><p>Loved into his chest on the plane to Riverdale, Archie had started planning all the simple things he wanted to do with Veronica when they'll finally be there, starting with a huge typical Andrews breakfast after loads of bed cuddles. He had been looking forward to one of Pop Tate's famous burgers and onion rings he'd get to share with his girl, now his wife, the thought never ceasing to amaze him.</p><p>His persistence in taking her to a "proper date" after that, maybe watch an old reproduction at the Bijou, had her giggle against his neck and tease him about sharing a double chocolate milkshake...</p><p>Veronica had also expressly requested a night out, dancing wrapped up in each other at Toni's new club. And if he had nothing but a feverish endorsement for the primary idea, he couldn’t tell the same thing after she suggested having way too much tequila shots for his liking. He knew he wouldn't be able to refuse her anything she wanted to add to his list of sweet high school revivals, especially not when fooling around in every place they baptized back in the days was highly suggested with nails softly scratching his chest...</p><p> </p><p>Well, that was the initial plan before Kevin decided to requisition them as his personal mascots for the weekend. </p><p> </p><p>“And that was <em>our</em> high school” Veronica deadpans at the same time the chime of his phone, announcing a new text, retrieves him from his slumber. He takes out his phone and proceeds to read the message from his best friend while keeping his main focus on the road. </p><p>“It’s where we met and…”</p><p>“We met at Pop’s” he cuts her, distracted as he's typing back a quick reply. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s clearly not the point.” She clicks her tongue when she finally gets an answer from him, one that doesn’t seem to please her that much. </p><p>“It’s where it all started. This place holds a lot of good memories and not just for us” She says more softly as if she’s coming down her highs and Archie finally risks a gaze in her direction. The darting of her eyes is replaced by a pouty lip he wants to kiss, and maybe nibble between his teeth… </p><p>“Cheer practice with Cheryl and the Vixens, studying for the quiz competitions with Betty, singing with the Pussycats, grabbing coffee in the student lounge with Kevin, helping Jug and Betty at the Blue and Gold “ she recalls wistfully, putting him out of his reverie.  </p><p>“Musicals, variety shows, dances…”</p><p>“Chemistry lab secret Rendez-Vous” Archie finishes with a playful grin, reaching out to caress her soft cheek while his other hand is holding firmly on the steering wheel. Instead of eliciting a smile, she scoffs and crosses her arms, but doesn’t pull back and he takes it as a win. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I just don’t understand why you would randomly grab my hand in the middle of the ceremony, drag me to your car, and drive us into the middle of nowhere “  </p><p>She motions the empty road in front of them and the flat open fields yellowed by the scorching sunlight. </p><p> </p><p>“It's not what I wanted...” He starts, his thumb unconsciously tracing the apple of her cheek, putting back a strand of black hair behind her ear before heading down to draw her jaw.  </p><p>“This trip was supposed to be about us. Not about post - campaigning for Kevin or work, agendas, and all those things that....” He stutters evasively, not wanting to remind them about their epic blow up and risking to kill the mood.</p><p>He slows down the car, holds her by the chin, and turns her head in his direction to look at her beautiful face. </p><p>A Small crease is forming between her frowned brows and her bottom lip ever the insolent, is pouting in his direction. He would have happily gave in to the temptation of kissing the breath out of her if she wasn't looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish his sentence.  </p><p> </p><p>"I just miss being alone with you, Ronnie. My wife." He finally admits, sighing like he has been holding too much air in his lungs.</p><p>Instead of backfiring like he was afraid of, Archie catches her bite back a smile as they both revert their attention to the road before them. </p><p>"I understand. I miss you t-..." she starts softly before getting interrupted by another chime of his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Before he could reach out to the phone he discarded somewhere between their seats, Veronica snatches it, a mischievous grin on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Who got your attention with all this text messages you have been receiving since-..." She starts, then "Jughead", she reads the name on the screen out loud.</p><p> </p><p>She quirks an inquisitive eyebrow, side-eyeing him, and repeats. </p><p> </p><p>"Jughead?"</p><p> </p><p>Archie doesn't answer, cheeks heating up, and instead tries to take his phone back but she bats his hand away. </p><p>"Why is Jughead sending you texts while he is supposed to be working at the radio?” she asks, “<em>Live?</em>" emphasizing every letter.  Archie tries again to reach for his phone but she’s moving it further to her side, reading the text on the lock screen:</p><p> "And why does it say "One minute"?" </p><p> </p><p>Archie gives up getting back his phone and he can't help the smile on his lips while he's reverting all his attention to the road. </p><p> </p><p>"Were you talking about how long you lasted on your first time?" she teases, smirking devilishly.</p><p> </p><p>"You are impossible..." and can't help the laugh escaping his throat" But no, Jughead wasn't informing me about his first time with MY best friend, since you forgot about this detail" </p><p>He frowns in disgust, making Veronica chuckle so adorably that it's got him distracted for a second. Then he remembers the text and the whole purpose of them sitting in his car, rolling miles away from the town. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to be alone with you when you first hear it”  Archie admits sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p> “Just <em>us. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>It calls out her attention and Veronica looks just as confused as she sounds.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Archie doesn’t reply, a lopsided smile ghosting his lips. He turns the radio on and she doesn’t need to check to know that he’s putting on Jughead’s station.</p><p>Since his best friend purchased his own radio station three years ago, Archie was religiously hooked on the channel, no matter what was broadcasted at the moment.  It meant listening to anything and everything from the depressing news to Jughead's spooky emission "Café Crimes", relating the most recent and mysterious murder cases. Veronica must confess that she was always secretly pleased to see the adorable frown on Archie's face as he was trying to focus during the literary watch, her favorite emission.</p><p> </p><p>“Archie? What do you mean by when “you’ll first hear it”?” she asks again, head poking to his side, trying to get a better sight of his face turned to the road.</p><p>He doesn’t answer her yet and turns the volume up, still smiling to himself.  Archie’s persistence in not answering her gets Veronica even more intrigued, and a little bit freaked out. She wouldn’t exactly describe her husband as the mysterious type. Quite the opposite, actually.</p><p>Archie is honest, blatant, and adorably candid. That’s exactly what she loves about him, his blunt naivety so far from her father’s cryptic shenanigans. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you pre-record an interview with Jughead about the reasons why the new album is on delay?"  She requests carefully, not wanting to sound judgmental or upset him in any kind of way, but her heart is beating faster at the sole eventuality that Archie blatantly addressed the crazy rumors without following the guidance of his team. </p><p>His loyalty, the quality she values the most, naturally includes giving their best friends' radio their rare interviews and news. The fans are always thrilled to hear her fight with Jughead on-air or attend the exclusive musical premieres of Archie's latest songs.</p><p> </p><p>The first notes start booming out of the jalopy’s old stereo and it's then it hits her.  </p><p>“Did you write a new song?” Veronica goes on, her eyebrows traveling her hairline in disbelief. Archie hasn't been writing anything new for the past year, stuck in a creative block. Before she could reiterate the question, he quickly puts a finger on her lips.</p><p>He is still facing the road and she notices how his fingers clench and unclench on the wheel nervously. </p><p>
  <em>I… </em>
</p><p>Veronica’s eyes widen at the first word, immediately recognizing her husband’s dreamy voice.</p><p>
  <em>… Just bought a new car</em>
</p><p>How did he hide it from her? She’s always the first one to hear his songs before he even sends a demo to his label!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One where the top goes down</em>
</p><p>
  <em> so we can see the stars</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“When…” She stutters but Archie finally looks back at her and shushes her with his finger still on her lips. He motions to his ear to let her know that she needs to listen but whatever she had to say was lost in her throat at the second she met his loving gaze.  </p><p>She doesn’t miss the beautiful blush spreading on his cheeks when he looks back to the road. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wanna take you so far</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Out past the Saturn rings</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And into my heart</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Archie takes her hand and presses a kiss on her knuckles before sneaking it under his dress-shirt, on the bare skin of his chest, just where his heart beats. <em>For her</em>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanna drive you</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wild, wild, wild</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She's still looking at him in disbelief when the voice pouring out the stereo starts hitting the highest notes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanna love you</em>
</p><p>
  <em> For miles and miles</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The softness in his eyes slowly makes her realize what that whole rush was about.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We can go slow, we don't need to rush</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll take the wheel, make you feel every touch</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wanted her to listen to the new song he had written about her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanna drive you</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wild, wild, wild….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her face finally breaks in a blinding smile that makes him chuckle lightly, the blush on his cheeks deepening.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lay on the passenger's side</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tell me how fast you want</em>
</p><p>
  <em> We'll get there tonight</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sneaks an arm around her shoulders and squeezes her towards him. </p><p>Tears are forming in her eyes when she leans to his side and presses a kiss on his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, fire, you set me on fire</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I swear you're the only one</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'd take on this ride (…)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She’s fully crying now, tears wetting his shirt and it alerts Archie that pulls her back to get a better sight of her face. His worried gaze is roaming all over her face, searching for an answer.  </p><p>She's very aware of how miserable she must look trying to mumble in a quavering voice: </p><p>"You're too good for me, Archie Andrews" Her sentence is punctuated by a small hiccup that makes him chuckle. </p><p> “Well, that wasn't the kind of reaction I hoped for. When did you become such a crybaby, Veronica Andrews?”</p><p>His teasing immediately stops her tears, pulling out his embrace to slap his forearm. </p><p>"When I married an artist!"</p><p>Archie laughs at her offended reaction which only makes her pout more impressive.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We can go slow, we don't need to rush</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll take the wheel, make you feel every touch</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He's throwing her amused glances as he joins the chorus. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanna drive you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wild, wild, wild...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Archie turns up the volume until the song is blasting through the speakers. He sings louder and louder too and Veronica is now whole-heartedly laughing at how comical he looks trying to top his own voice. He follows her laughter and the next moment he starts singing, she joins him. </p><p>
  <em>“Wild, wild, wild!!!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She leaves his side and stands up in the car, untying her scarf that flies away. </p><p>She’s so beautiful, care-free, arms opening, singing her heart out with the wind blowing on her face, her silky raven hair floating and her golden skin glowing under the sunlight. If he wasn’t afraid to get them killed, he wouldn’t take his eyes off her.</p><p>She’s a piece of art. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wanna drive you</em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Wild, wild, wild) oh</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wild, wild, wild. “sings off-key a masculine voice when the last notes resonate through the speakers.</p><p>“<em>You heard it, dear auditors, that was new single “Wild” by Archie Andrews, my best friend if I never mentioned it before</em> “</p><p>It makes both Archie and Veronica break in a wet laugh. It’s still is so amusing to see that out of all people, Jughead is the one who's bragging the most about knowing “superstar” Archie Andrews.</p><p>
  <em>“After months of musical absence, Archie Andrews's soulful voice is back in a new track that is for sure going to be number one hit on the charts!" </em>
</p><p>Veronica applauds enthusiastically in approval and it makes Archie blush furiously, pleased to see that she likes the song she inspired. </p><p><em>" A very inside source told me this new single is another romantic sweeping gesture dedicated to a very notorious raven-haired princess"</em> Jughead pauses, certainly to allow his thousands of auditors that just like them can't help but chuckle at how obvious he's being, from the "very inside source" to the "raven-haired princess".</p><p><em>"Yes! You guessed it right!  "Wild", like all the other cheesy songs Archie ever wrote since Sophomore year, is about Veronica Lodge, most recently known as Veronica Lodge-Andrews, Archie's wife, founder of V-Couture or also Park Avenue Princess, Madame Wintour, Olivia Pope, mini-Hiram...Ouch, Betty! That hurts!</em>" whines Jughead after having been, in all evidence, physically reminded that he wasn't in a booth at Pop's, picking fights with Ronnie.</p><p><em>"...Or the V to my B. In other words, my wife's best friend</em>" he finishes flatly.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Sorry, if I got carried away</em>" His evident disappointment makes Ronnie snigger, happy that she can always count on Betty to have her back, even against her husband.</p><p>Her satisfaction is cut short when Jughead starts ranting again, a hint of mischief in the voice:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Since she cornered him on a couch after my 16 birthday party, Ronnie always had her Archiekins wrapped around her manicured finger“</em>
</p><p>Veronica gasps in shock.</p><p>"I swear I never told him the details of what happened that night! He must have gues-..." starts explaining Archie hastily but something completely different caught Veronica's attention.</p><p>"He promised he wouldn't say anyone ever and he just said the whole world!"</p><p>She is grabbing his phone, ready to call the beanie-wearing Judas when she remembers that he's probably not going to answer, busy exposing their private life, ON-AIR!</p><p>In fact, Jughead is unstoppable, recounting the tales of what he, Betty, and Kevin call the "Varchie chronicles".</p><p>
  <em>"From being high school sweethearts - yes, literally the jock and the head cheerleader- to dramatic break-ups..."</em>
</p><p>"I am going to kill him!" grunts Veronica behind her teeth and there is nothing that Archie can say against that. He's also planning on murdering his best friend for sharing so many hints of their private life to the public.</p><p>Besides rare anecdotes thrown on interviews with Jughead, Archie's obvious lyrics about a raven-haired angel, and short captions under the few Instagram posts that celebrate major milestones of their love story like their wedding announcement, Archie and Veronica always made sure to keep the details of their relationship under wraps.  They'd attend respective concerts and fashion show, standing sidelines but firmly refusing to comment on the last rumors of entanglement, hidden pregnancies, possible divorce, <em>and for Christ's sake</em>, even secret miscarriages as if it was anyone's business. But now, his best friend is opening at them a huge can of speculations and trash titles that they'll have to clear within the next weeks.</p><p>Archie just wants to disconnect the radio and ignore it for the time being but Veronica stops him, closely listening to Jughead's ravings.</p><p>
  <em>"...emotional reunions and swoon-worthy songs, Archie and Veronica are the living incarnations of the all-American cinematographic cliché. Archie, besides  serving an umpteenth baby-making song, is giving us one more reason to ship them!"</em>
</p><p>Then in a muffled breath: "<em>Or maybe he's just trying to get some...</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Jug!"  scream Archie and Veronica at the same time, as if Jughead could hear them.</p><p>In the background, the sound of Betty laughing reaches them and no matter how mortified they are, it's difficult for Archie and Veronica to resist the hilarity that Jughead's joke provokes.</p><p>It's true that Archie was once voted as the Baby-Making song Artist of the year and there was an ongoing joke on Twitter with people thanking him for raising the US birth rate...</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s listen to Wild one more time because after all, that’s my best friend’s song!”</em>
</p><p>Both Archie and Veronica giggle and she’s soon peppering his face with kisses as the song starts playing again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The burnt fields leave place to rocky hills that soon become the drill evergreen Fox Forest. The tall maple trees shade the roads with their shadows, allowing only a few beams of sunlight to tickle Veronica's skin.  Through side glances, Archie has been silently watching the love of his life belt out the lyrics one more time, hips rocking to the rhythm of the song. She's so beautiful, smiling so widely at him, and he already has loads of new lyrics flooding in his mind about an angel with bewitching dark eyes and a blinding smile.</p><p>“So you like it?”  He doesn't know why he feels nervous about her answer. Veronica is his wife and he watched her dance and sing to his song for the past ten minutes. It's just that he needs to hear it, needs to hear it out loud. </p><p>“I love it, Archiekins!” She chirps, finally resuming her place on her sit, curling herself as much as she can to his side as her fingers start toying on the hair at the nape of his neck.</p><p>Slowly, he feels one of her hands scratch lightly at the nape of his neck while the other slides on the front to open the buttons of his dress shirt. He feels his whole body reacts to her touch.</p><p>“I am still driving, Ronnie…” he points out in a low chuckle but she stops him with a breathy whisper against his neck.</p><p>“It’s a promise?”  The muscles of his abs clench involuntarily when she starts drawing an incoherent pattern on his chest, traveling with a purpose. </p><p>“What?” he asks in a hoarse voice, his hold on the wheel tighter when her hand stops at the hem of his dress pant. </p><p> “Every touch?”</p><p>She kisses his neck and her tongue darts out to trace his jaw. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>It's weak and uncertain, not at all how he wanted to but he's driving and she seems ready to <em>drive </em>him crazy.</p><p>Her adventurous hands have picked up on her exploration, always lower and lower, unbuttoning his pants and sliding the zipper tortuously slow.</p><p>“Well…” she starts, pulling on the elastic of his briefs to sneak her impetuous little hand and it makes him gulp so loudly, his face heats up in a mixture of anticipation and embarrassment. Anticipation given the promising tone of her voice, and embarrassment because…</p><p>“I was supposed to do the touching…” he starts but his voice dies in his throat when her knuckles graze his bulge.</p><p>“What if I am the one who wants to drive you wild?”  She purrs on his ear and he can’t help but chuckle.</p><p>‘You already do, Ronnie”</p><p>She doesn’t waste time before pulling down his pants and he helps her, lifting his hips, his feet never leaving the pedals. His erection is bouncing free and he barely has the time to register the cool air that her warm hand is grasping him.</p><p>She's biting on her bottom lip, looking over at him with dark ravenous eyes and he thinks he might lose it right at this second. If their lives didn't literally depend on it, he wouldn't take off his gaze from her hypnotic orbs.</p><p>His tongue is dry, and he's trying his best to focus on the road while Veronica is slowly starting to stroke him.</p><p>She bends over and at the second she wraps her luscious lips around his tip, he's done trying to keep a semblance of control.</p><p>He's thankful for the empty road when he abruptly pulls over the side of the road, almost making them crash against a maple tree.</p><p>"Impatient, aren't we Archiekins?" she purrs, releasing him in a pop.</p><p>“you are..” He babbles, unable to form a coherent sentence because she’s diving back to suck the hell out of him.</p><p>His cock is dripping and warm, the tip so hard, the skin is tight and it's all for her.  Only hers.</p><p>"Have I ever told you how much I love the taste of  your precum?"</p><p> His response is nothing but a breathy moan, the hands he had on the wheel dropping to her head.  She knows he's trying to keep his self-control, running his fingers through her hair when he only wants to press her head deep into him.  But, she wants him to lose it, she wants him to pull at her hair and say how much he loves the way she sucks him.</p><p>She pulls his cock all the way out of his pants. </p><p>It's so hard! It's really so fucking hard today!</p><p>She better understands why he was so eager to have some time alone with her and she can't complain anymore. </p><p>She can feel her own arousal dripping down her core.</p><p>Softer strokes down and tighter strokes on the way up, squeezing at the head, biting him just a bit, she loves it when he's moaning her name like a never-ending mantra. It gives her a sense of power and control.</p><p>She can feel his thighs flex. He's so muscular and so fucking sexy.  God, she wishes he could fuck her just right at this second, but she’s determined to make him come first.</p><p>She is so turned on, it catches her off guard. She wants to suck him but it's so hard as her walls are fucking twitching down around nothing. She presses her thighs together and he must have felt her desperation for some friction because she can suddenly feel his hand trying to find their way where she needs him the most. She doesn't lose time opening her legs, one hooking up out the window and he's rubbing his fingers above her drenched thong.  It's too much and not enough at the same time.</p><p>She's trying to breathe, moaning, and sucking him at the same time but he's rubbing her clit furiously and she feels her whole body stretch like an arch.</p><p>"Fuck baby I love it when you cum, I'm gonna cum down your throat"</p><p>She's barely registering what he's saying, feeling herself on the verge of her orgasm. She doesn’t know how she finds the strength in her or why she’s doing it, but she pushes his hand away.</p><p>“I want you to come first”</p><p>He doesn’t protest, but responds with a groan, her mouth filling with cum. </p><p>She can't swallow it all as it shoots so fast down her throat. It takes her a second to catch her breath and her legs are shaking when she sits up. Her hand catches the last remaining drops of cum on her chin and she just looks at him.</p><p>His eyes are closed and he's panting, sweat trickling down his neck where she already wants to be marking him.</p><p>“Ok, you proved your point” He breathes out before he’s looking at her and smiles.</p><p>"I am still going to drive you wild,"</p><p>He already does, but she hopes it's a promise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Archie!” squeals Veronica excitedly, letting go of the arm she had been firmly squeezing during the rest of the ride.</p><p>"That's so beautiful!"</p><p>He can't help but chuckle at her excitement. Removing her high heels and discarding them somewhere on the backseat, just like she did minutes ago with his jacket, Veronica is hoping off the car.  Most people would think that it's completely uncharacteristic of the always-put-together Veronica Lodge to run barefoot on the grass with a bright smile on her face but it's exactly what she's doing. That's his gorgeous Ronnie that he knows loves a little escapade on the banks of a lake as much as a champagne cup in a bubble bath.</p><p>"How come you've never brought me here before?"</p><p>She's waving at the scenery behind her.  Lapping the sun-baked grass, is miles of gleaming water and green forest. The sun is slowly setting between the distant mountains framing the lake, staining in an orange glow all those not sheltered in the shadows of maple trees.</p><p>His Ronnie is no exception, her smiling face glowing like a beacon in the sunset.</p><p>"I never got the chance" he shrugs, "We never spent a whole summer in Riverdale"</p><p> </p><p>It seems to be enough of an explanation for her because she's already strutting forward, to the piece of sunlight between maple trees. Archie takes his time to go around the car and retrieve the basket he had hidden under the back seats. </p><p>He joins her, standing just behind her, and sneaks an arm around her waist to bring her closer to his chest.  She immediately lets herself go against him, ever the smallest without her heels on.  She's got her eyes closed, humming in pleasure to the sweet air of the warm afternoon that breezes her face. He can't bring himself to look anywhere else.</p><p>She's the most beautiful creation of the universe.</p><p>Archie gives them a good minute to savor this moment of utter bliss before announcing triumphantly.</p><p>" I got us a little treat!"</p><p>Her eyes flutter open and she sees a picnic basket dangling dangerously close to her face.</p><p>She immediately turns around to meet his honey eyes and he has that boyish grin plastered on his face with a hint of pink on his cheeks. She knows he's a little proud of himself for planning this whole surprise, from the song to the picnic, without her noticing. It makes her heart soar.</p><p>He is so good, and he is all hers.</p><p>"A picnic? for <em>moi</em>?“ then fainting an exaggerated astonishment, “When did you prepare that Archiekins?"</p><p>"This morning when you were taking ages to get ready" he teases, his free hand reaching to her hips to squeeze her close to him.</p><p>She takes his face in her hands and kisses him slowly and gently, expressing unspoken words of gratitude.</p><p>"I might also have sneaked a bottle of bubbles from Kevin's buffet" he admits sheepishly between two pressed kiss on the corner of her lips.  </p><p>“Archie!" She pulls back, pretending to be scandalized, but it's short notice before she joins him in a quiet giggle.</p><p>She circles his waist in a tight embrace and looks up to him, never getting enough of the goodness gleaming in his eyes. He drops a kiss on her nose and she thinks for what seems to be the hundredth time today.</p><p>"What have I done to deserve you?"</p><p>He laughs at her question, thinking she’s flirting with him but she couldn’t be more serious.</p><p>“I guess we both got very lucky,” he says, squeezing her ass in his hand. It provokes funny things inside her but she pushes the thoughts aside. </p><p>They've got plenty of time for that… Now, it's time to pop up that bottle of bubbles!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>First, it started slow and innocent like anything you'd thought a romantic picnic in front of one of the most beautiful views would be.</p><p>They spent an hour sprawled on the blanket, feeding each other strawberries and sipping on Kevin's champagne, the sun even lower behind the mountains. </p><p>She made a joke about how she always knew that he was a little bit of a scoundrel and it made them both laugh wholeheartedly.</p><p>So when she asked him so sweetly, her hand gently toying his earlobes, if they could listen to his song again and if he could at the same occasion, sing it to her,  he was unable and unwilling to decline.</p><p>“Again?” he asks teasingly. He’s internally so thrilled to see her happy with his little surprise. </p><p>“Yes! After all, this song is about me" she replies pointedly, chin up like the little queen she is. </p><p>"They are all about you, Ronnie"</p><p>He replies matter of factly.</p><p>She raises on her elbow, biting her bottom lip to hide the little satisfied smile that his earnest answer, in true Archie Andrews's fashion, elicits.<br/>
The motion doesn't go unnoticed on Archie's behalf and he finally caves in to the call of her lips, leaning closer kiss her deeply.</p><p>He's content to be with her in this moment, relishing in her sweet strawberry taste.<br/>
She doesn't make any motion to indicate that she wants to keep him there and he's about to retreat and answer her request. Then she bites on his bottom lip, dragging him closer to her in a feverish kiss. Her response is nothing like before, deep, urgent, and sensual like she wants to set him on fire.<br/>
And she does. He completely forgets what he was about to do or where he is, rolling on top of her to get a better angle of her mouth. She runs her hands down his shoulders before forcing the last three buttons of his dress shirt. Archie doesn't lose time, bending back to help her chuck the piece of clothing somewhere behind him and dives back in his very own heaven, but then she stops him.</p><p><br/>
"So, will you serenade me Archiekins? ” her breath like angel wings against his lips. She scratches the bare skin of his chest, looking down at him with a hint of mischief twinkling in her dark pupils.<br/>
He guides a hand up her calf and over her knee, trying but failing to slow down the pace of his heartbeat.</p><p><br/>
"Anything you want, Ronnie"<br/>
She smiles at him with that softness in her eyes that she saves for this kind of moment and he doesn't imagine sharing such intimacy with anyone else. Not that he'd ever want to.</p><p>Archie doesn't know how he managed to grab his phone and play the song when she has been pressing kisses all over his jaw and neck, sending shivers all over his body like he's some kind of nervous kid. And he is. Because today is about reconciliation and new beginnings.<br/>
He resumes his place above her, marveled by how otherwordly she looks under the last orange rays of sunlight.</p><p>How can she always shine so brightly in broad daylight and amidst the dim lighting of the twilight?</p><p>He starts humming slowly against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I just bought a new car...</em>"</p><p><br/>
But then she's pulling him closer, burying his head in the crook of her neck.  He takes the hint and happily obliges, kissing every mile of golden skin at his disposal. </p><p>He murmurs the next lyrics softly against her skin before his tongue starts to trace an uneven pattern from her earlobe to her collarbone, in search of that sweet spot that makes her <em>mewl</em>. <br/>
When he finds it, he bites the skin delicately before soothing it, and she arches her head back, asking for more. Her perfume is intoxicating, and just like everything about her, he can't get enough of it. <br/>
The pressure of her chest against his naked skin remembers him how unfairly covered she still is. <br/>
Archie doesn't lose time, running his hands along the curves he's so damn fortunate to be acquainted with. She helps him rips off the top she's wearing and if he thought that emerald looked good on her, it's nowhere comparable to the sight of her glorious breasts clad in black lace. </p><p><br/>
"You stopped serenading me. Lost for words?" she teases, finally getting off to unclasp her bra. <br/>
He gulps loudly, cock straining against his pants and it's the only answer he's able to give right now,  vision clouded by her peaks pointing in his direction. <br/>
 She's looking at him, eyes twinkling and he knows she's very aware of what she does to him. </p><p><br/>
"Archiekins, are you actually going to do something?" she purrs, one hand undoing the button of his pant, "Or will you leave me all hot and bothered?", she drags, the other hand squeezing her breast. <br/>
The sultry tone she used, her words, her hand brushing his erection and those dark eyes looking at him expectantly awaken something primal inside him.  He pushes her back underneath him and she squeals, hair fanning out on the blanket and into the grass like a river of black silk. </p><p><br/>
He doesn't think she ever kept her hair this long before. He loves it this way. He loves it either way, as long as it smells floral, sweet, and sexy. As long as it smells like his Ronnie.  </p><p> </p><p>Archie is pulling at her hair, arching her back deliciously to present her bare breasts to him. He doesn't lose time, diving to bite the skin over the top of one, which is most certainly going to result in a love bite, before moving to feast across the other one. <br/>
She runs her hands on his shoulders, his chest, and then his abs, all hard angles and smooth skin under her fingers. She wants to reach to grasp that part of him that needs her the most, if the throbbing against her thigh is any indicator, but the tug on her hair is sharp as he swallows her tip. She can only moan deeply up to the dark sky, hands falling back to his fiery hair to keep him there.  </p><p>It's embarrassing how quick she comes when he moves up to suck a bruise on her pulse point, applying more and more pressure like he's trying to swallow her whole, his hands squeezing her ass and pressing her against his erection. </p><p>She wants to slap the smug smile she sees on his face when he pulls back to breathe. Does she need to remember him how one-sided the ride that brought them here was?  </p><p> </p><p>Instead, she pushes him, his back sinking into the grass as she raises on her knees.  </p><p>He laughs at her seemingly offended reaction and then it gets muffled when he gets on his elbows to have a better sight of her. She's not pouting as he expected. On the contrary, she's mirroring his smug smile from earlier, hands dragging the zipper of her skirt tortuously slow.  </p><p>Veronica is watching him intently like she's looking straight into his soul, making a show of taking her skirt. His own eyes are traveling back and forth from the stars in her dark eyes to the delicate curves of her hips that appear before him.  She discards her skirt somewhere where the other articles of clothing must have fallen, revealing the small black thong he felt earlier. He knows that it must be drenched by now and the thought makes his dick twitch. <br/>
He doesn't waste time taking off his pants and briefs, sighing in the relief of being finally out. <br/>
Veronica is still watching him, a wicked grin on her lips, her fingers hooked around the piece of lace on the edge of her panty line but never actually dragging it down. </p><p>He knows what she's doing. Relishing in watching him so painfully hard, waiting for her to remove her last piece of clothing. <br/>
He wants her so bad that his hand instinctively moves down to stroke his cock and release some pressure but she stops him with a click of her tongue. </p><p>"Don't."</p><p>He obeys her,  not knowing how he could do otherwise when there is heaven and hell in front of him. <br/>
She eventually starts slipping the black lace down her tanned legs and throws it at his face. </p><p>It confirms what he already knew, it's <em>soaked</em> for him, and she smells impossibly good. </p><p>He doesn't get to dwell in the thought of her dizzying scent that she's letting herself fall back on the blanket. Before he could register what she's doing, she opens her legs wide to show him what he did to her. </p><p> </p><p>Archie doesn't recognize the groan that comes out of his throat at the sight of Veronica's most intimate parts.  <br/>
Every bit of that rosy flesh and glistening skin he's acquainted with is offered to him and only him.  <br/>
All the blood in his body is heading south, his dick throbbing painfully against his stomach, as he makes his way to her like a starved man. </p><p>She's looking at him too, with so much want in her eyes that his first thought is to push her legs open and bury himself inside her heavenly heat.  <br/>
On second thought,  he decides he wants to drag it a little longer. <br/>
As an echo to his thought, his voice pouring from the phone somewhere beneath the blanket reminds him that he promised to drive her wild. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Archie's hands are heavy on her tighs and Veronica is focusing all her will power not to buckle her hips up and give away how tight is the tension in her belly.  It sounds futile to make an effort to try and hide how much she wants him when she can smell her own arousal dripping down her core. <br/>
Archie surely does too since he's licking his lips as if he was about to taste the best feast of his life. His pupils are so blown out that she no longer recognizes the melting honey of his iris. </p><p>She throws her head back as soon as his warm lips get in contact with the tender flesh of her inner thigh. He's soon peppering kisses, alternating between her left and right thigh, sometimes biting and nibbling the skin, other times soothing in it with his tongue. <br/>
It's more and more difficult to control the movement of her hips when her walls are twitching around nothing, needing him everywhere he is deliberately avoiding. <br/>
Because she knows it. She fucking knows he's doing it on purpose, wanting her to beg him for more. It makes the situation impossibly more arousing, knowing that she won't give in, even if it means that she'll have to prolong this sweet torture.  "Lay on the passenger side, tell me how fast you want we'll get there tonight"</p><p>As if she wasn't dying here, Archie is humming so close to her center  that his breath tickles her insides and she can't help but moan his name loudly.<br/>
"Did you say something Veronica?" he asks smugly. His nose is nudging her clit and she instinctively pushes her thighs together, desperate to seek some release. </p><p> </p><p>Determined to torment her, her devilish red-headed angel spreads her legs open and starts licking the side of her core, missing all the parts where he knows she wants him the most. </p><p><br/>
"Archie..." she breathes out, the stirring in her belly imploring her to give in and beg him for more. <br/>
He must have sensed her frustration because he ignores her and keeps singing against her flesh. </p><p><br/>
"Wanna love you", he presses a kiss on her clit, "Wanna touch you?"</p><p><br/>
 "Archie...please..." she moans to the sky at the same time her hand pushes his head further against her but he resists, pulling back and muttering. <br/>
"I thought I was supposed to serenade you" <br/>
"Shut up" she replies hotly, tucking at his flaming red locks, silently asking for more. She might try to make it look like she's still in control but they both know that she gave up a second ago.</p><p> <br/>
Her self admonishment doesn't last long when Archie seems finally ready to address her plea, his tongue darting out to lick her where she's so wet for him. <br/>
He's licking her in long pressed swipes against her slit, pulling more and more moans from her throat, before he starts sucking on her clit.<br/>
At that very moment, she thinks it's might be the best feeling in the world but then he starts worrying his clit between his teeth and pushes a finger inside her. <br/>
"Baby..." she breathes out when he starts pumping a finger, then two and three, inside her.  <br/>
She doesn't know what to do with her hands, one holding him there and certainly drowning him, while the other pulls on the grass beside her. <br/>
He's sucking her clit harder and harder like he wants to swallow her soul out of her and the pace of his pumping is picking up faster and faster. <br/>
 Her hips start rising high in the sky and only his strong arm on her belly keeps her pressed on the ground as she's feeling herself fly higher and higher... </p><p> </p><p>She's moaning and screaming his name so loudly when she comes, that Archie thinks they are so damn lucky to be in the middle of a clearing and not where anyone close enough could hear them. <br/>
 Otherwise, Archie knows he won't be able to greet their neighbors without having his cheeks match the color of his hair for weeks, as it used to happen every time she sneaked in his dorm for a "study session" during their college years...</p><p>Her back bends off the blanket as soon as his fingers are slipping out of her.  Archie thinks she might be protesting, maybe needing to ride herself out...but Veronica is pulling him down with her nails digging on his forearms, meeting his face for a scorching kiss. <br/>
If she's not protesting, she's certainly trying to kill him because she might have recovered from her orgasm pretty quickly but he didn't. His chin is still dripping from her wetness that he didn't get to lick off every drop, and his cock is so hard that he's afraid it will stay like that forever. <br/>
"I taste sweet" whispers softly Veronica when they finally break to catch their breath. She's smiling at him, her eyes full of that tenderness she saves just for this kind of moment.  She's so beautiful...<br/>
"You taste delicious" he grins back, "better than Kev's champagne". <br/>
She giggles against his lips, arms circling his neck to pull him closer in a warm embrace, kissing him more lazily. <br/>
He takes the opportunity to drag her up with him and she gasps in surprise when he sits on his knees, settling between her open legs. </p><p>Their hands, lips, tongue, and teeth are everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It's rough, sensual, savage, and erotic at the same time. <br/>
It's passionated. </p><p>He's squeezing her glorious ass, gripping it tighter and slapping her flesh until she bites on his shoulder. Her mouth is hot and wet when she sucks on his neck, but it's nothing compared to the feeling of his cock sliding against her wet slit. <br/>
Her core is soaking as she keeps grinding against him, both burning in the new found friction. <br/>
His forehead finds hers and they are panting heavily against each other's mouth.<br/>
"I need you. <em>Now</em>" she demands, her hand sneaking between their bodies to grasp his erection and line it up with her center.</p><p>He doesn't know how and why in the hell he does it but he stops her, grabbing both of her wrists behind her back. <br/>
With his free hand, he brushes the hair that's falling out on her face and she's looking at him intriguingly, trying to wiggle her wrists out of his grip. <br/>
"Wh-..."<br/>
"You're gorgeous" he cuts her, pressing a kiss on the bridge of her nose. <em>That's it</em>. He just needed to tell her out loud what's his mind has been chanting him non-stop. <br/>
Her beautiful doll eyes widen before the initial surprise lets place to a smug grin. </p><p>"Now, now Archiekins. Don't be sapp-..." She cuts off in a loud gasp when he pushes inside her heat. There is nothing compared to the stirring that comes when she takes him, hard and pulsating inside her. She wants to sob it feels good, and she can't hold back the moans that are escaping her mouth. </p><p>Archie groans loudly, feeling her so warm, wet, and fucking tight around him. <br/>
Veronica is stuttering his name when he thrusts inside her. Slowly the first time. Rough and hard the second time. </p><p>He releases her hands to get his hands full of her flesh, needing to bury himself as deep as possible inside her. </p><p>His thrusts are short but hard and it's cut her breath every time he bottoms out.  She's trying to hold into him, nails scratching his back, grasping all the flesh that she can as he's slipping inside her mercilessly, again and again and again... </p><p>But then Archie is suddenly pushing them back into the blanket, picking up the pace as he's finding a new angle. One that makes her tuck at his hair and damn straight <em>whimper</em> his name. </p><p>"You feel so good, baby" he pants against her cheek, "so <em>fucking</em> wet and tight"<br/>
She doesn't know what gets into her when she starts sucking hard and biting on his shoulder, unable to think of coherent words of agreement. </p><p><br/>
Then his hips falter and he starts chuckling against the nipple he had in his mouth. <br/>
She groans, frustrated, her ankles pushing against his ass to urge him to keep moving. <br/>
"Why-..." she starts asking but he's already back pounding her into the blanket. She forgets what she was about to ask and only words of encouragement escape her mouth, her hips slamming up to meet him. </p><p>"You feel so good inside me!" <br/>
 And he does, filling a void that she didn't know she had until he's touching her the way only Archie does. <br/>
Her hand creeps down between her bodies, needing to circle her clit with her middle finger as her walls twitch around his cock. <br/>
But Archie beats her at it, his thumb pressing tightly her little bundle of nerves while he's still pistoning her into the oblivion. </p><p><br/>
He's reaching the very deepest, most sensitive parts of her body as her muscles start clenching tighter around him. <br/>
 It doesn't take one, two,..., three more hard thrusts before she's clenching erratically down on him. </p><p><br/>
He holds out long enough to let her catch her breath before he starts slamming back inside her unceremoniously. <br/>
The stirring in her belly is back being tighter than ever and Veronica is certain that there is no feeling that equals the one that comes when she's taking him, again and again...</p><p> </p><p>When her second orgasm takes her, Veronica is squeezing him so tight around her smooth walls and it feels so achingly good that Archie thinks, as he's spilling repeatedly into her, that she might be strangling him. </p><p> It's only when the pulsating of his member stops and Veronica is no longer clenching down on him that Archie slips out of her and rolls to his side. </p><p>It's completely nighttime now, but the dark velvety sky is powdered with thousands of gleaming stars. It makes him think of silky jet-black hair and twinkling eyes. Even laid to his side, she's not close enough and he immediately pulls her atop of him, enveloping her in a tight hug. He grunts her name against her hair before folding one side of the blanket above her.  He doesn't want her any further than in the warmth of their embrace. </p><p>Veronica's panting too as she buries her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his familiar scent. She can hear his heart beating fast under his cheek as he's kissing her temple, his fingers running down her spine in a soothing motion. <br/>
She can't imagine being with someone like the way she is with him. He makes her feel safe, beautiful, loved, and worthy of his goodness. </p><p>“What was so funny?” she asks when they are so comfortably swathed in each other and Archie frowns at her, confused. <br/>
<em>Ever the clueless</em>, her Archiekins, she thinks. <br/>
"Why were you laughing when we were having <em>our</em> <em>little fun</em>?"  Veronica explains, fainting annoyance, a kinked eyebrow that clearly leaves no room for any misunderstanding.<br/>
Archie bursts out laughing, not believing that even in the heated frenzy of the moment she saved that in mind to demand explanations later. She looks up at him, pouting and he tries to swallow any residual hilarity. <br/>
“It's just that you were doing all those things”, he waves to his neck and forearm marked with hickeys and scratches, "<em>That</em>,  was <em>wild</em>".</p><p>Veronica bites an embarrassed smile because she has to admit that she lost herself at some point, drowning in the frenzy of the moment. </p><p>But in true Veronica Lodge-Andrews's fashion, she scoffs before firing back:<br/>
"It's not like you're any better. I'll have to wear scarfs all weekend and I am not sure my legs will carry me back to the car!"</p><p>She doesn't need to see his face to know that his cheeks are heating up as he chuckles bashfully.</p><p>"I'll carry you, Ronnie" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ So," she starts, nervously intertwining his fingers with hers</p><p> "Maybe, Jughead wasn’t completely wrong…”</p><p>Archie catches on the change in her voice but doesn't dwell in the thought.</p><p>“What?" he asks, laughing "That I was just trying to get some?” </p><p>She pinches his side playfully, "Ouch, Ronnie! It hurts!" he whinges, pretending it was painful.  </p><p>She looks up to him and starts sniggering when she's met with his adorable fake-pout. </p><p>“I was obviously not referring to this part" she raises a pointed eyebrow "but you could still consider it as a success if that gives you any consolation"</p><p>"A lot of consolation" he whispers against her lips before kissing her gently and she closes her eyes to savor the softness of it all. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he breaks the kiss to tease her again</p><p>"So, what were you thinking about? Jug said many things..." He trails off in a grunt. <em> Way more than they'd have wished</em>. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn't answer yet and Archie brushes the hair that's falling on her forehead and tugs it behind her ear. </p><p>"Like the fact that you had me wrapped under your manicured finger or that <em> Wild </em> was going to be a hit or..."</p><p>"No, silly" she cuts off his humourous ranting, before revealing in one go. </p><p> </p><p> "I think that Jughead was right when he said that <em>Wild </em> would be another good baby-making song”</p><p> </p><p>Archie starts laughing and stops when Veronica doesn’t join him. </p><p>She kinks an eyebrow and then it hits him. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?" he stutters, not believing that she's meaning what he thinks she's meaning. </p><p>But then, she nods vigorously with glistening eyes, tears threatening to pour out at any second. </p><p>Archie is frozen, looking at her in utter disbelief when she starts speaking again, emotion strangling her voice: </p><p>“I know that you’ve wanted us to have a baby since “ she pretends to think about it, before finishing in a giggle “ since we finished college if we're being honest". </p><p> </p><p>He's listening to her attentively, not wanting to cut her before she finishes everything she has to say. </p><p> </p><p>"And I know that you wanted it even more since we got married and I’ve always been the one to avoid the subject every time you'd try to bring it up...” </p><p> </p><p>It's exactly what would happen, leaving him more and more frustrated every time. It's not that he wanted to force her into something she didn't want just for his own sake. He'd never do that, and it's not like Veronica was the kind of woman you could force things at, but he never understood why she would purposely flee the subject. It wasn't a "no" or "we'll talk about it later", she would blatantly and plainly ignore him. </p><p>He'd lie if he denied that it hasn't been a part of the unspoken reasons that drag them apart a couple of months ago. </p><p>When they reconciled, Archie decided he won't try to push the subject at her and he'll let her decide when and if she's ready to speak about it. </p><p> </p><p>Now, he can't believe that beyond talking about the eventuality of having a baby in the future, she might want to...</p><p> </p><p>“ I was just terrified to be like my parents...” Veronica reveals in a small voice and Archie instantly cuts in:</p><p>“You’re nothing like your father, Ronnie,” he says, knowing that her relationship with her Hiram Lodge is the one that brought all these insecurities about being undeserving. </p><p>"You're sweet, loving, generous, caring, and you have all these amazing qualities that make me fall in love with you more and more every day. I can't imagine you being less than an extraordinary mother"</p><p>She cradles his cheek and smiles at him softly. </p><p>“Thank you, Archiekins. And you will be such an amazing father just like Fred." she sighs, and he knows she misses him just as much as he does</p><p>"And now that we have cleared our agendas..."</p><p> </p><p>“I want to try for a baby. Our baby. ” she finishes in a soft whisper. </p><p> </p><p>There is nothing compared to the feeling of joy that's exploding in his chest. He rolls her over, kissing her deeply. He loves this woman more than anything in the world. She is the love of his life, his soulmate, his beacon on the night, his own raven-haired angel. </p><p> </p><p>“We could start right now” he teases with a little lopsided smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Only if you let me ravish you in front of a roaring fire...like old days !"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wanna drive you wild, wild, wild </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I start my own series with those two? I have other pieces in mind, smutless because I absolutely don't know how to write it. </p><p>Much love and stay safe. </p><p> </p><p>Aly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>